Blood Loss
by The New Weasley
Summary: A run-in with a couple of bullies leaves Scorpius injured. Can Albus save him? SM/AP
1. Chapter 1

**A little bit of Scorbus for all you little mushrooms out there. I love these boys (especially Scorpius!), and I hope you love this story! Characters don't belong to me (more's the shame). Please review!**

One minute they were arguing with a couple of Slytherin bullies, the next one of them had a dagger stuck deep in Scorpius's calf. He gave out a yell of pain, and would have fallen to the ground if Albus hadn't caught him. Albus took one look at the larger boys, and quickly shouted "Furnunculus!" at them, then turned quickly and practically dragged Scorpius out the common room with him.

The bullies were a lot bigger than them, but they were smarter, and would have been faster too if Scorpius hadn't been limping badly. Albus glanced at the taller boy, and noted that he was paler than normal and sweating a little. He was brought out of his examination by the sound of heavy footsteps hurrying in their direction. He needed somewhere to hide, but in his blind panic he had completely forgotten every room in the entire school.

Then he heard Scorpius whisper "Room of Requirement", and Albus wanted to kiss him, but he'd have to save that for later, because the other boys were coming ever closer, and he didn't want to find out what would happen if they caught up. He quickly started helping Scorpius along the corridors again, taking note of how much more sluggishly his boyfriend was moving. Taking a quick sideways glance, he could see that Scorpius's normally bright eyes looked dull. He knew he needed to hurry up.

It was a blessing when they finally reached the Room, and Albus waited impatiently for the door to become solid. He was now bearing almost all of Scorpius's weight, but didn't notice it too much, because though Scorpius was taller, he was also very slim, and wasn't particularly heavy. He turned the doorknob as soon as it solidified, and hurried through the door, hoping the bullies were too far away to get in. He practically carried Scorpius around towering piles of bric-a-brac, but froze when he heard the door creaking open a second time. They hadn't been fast enough.

Fortunately, Albus's eyes fell on a large chest that was standing a few metres away. It was sturdy, and large enough to fit both boys in. He helped Scorpius over to the chest, and opened the lid. One of them was going to have to lie on top of the other. He paused for a second. Scorpius shakily climbed into the box, and sat in the bottom. He lifted his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

"Albus, lie down!

"No way, Scor. You're going on top of me."

Scorpius smirked. "We both know I'm bigger than you." He whispered, eyes regaining a little of their normal mischief, before he screwed them tightly shut as a wave of pain washed over him.

Albus took that chance to quickly climb into the box and shuffle himself so that he was lying underneath Scorpius, and reached up to quietly pull the lid closed. He muttered "Colloportus" to lock the chest, and was glad that he had, because not a minute later, he heard the muffled sounds of the bullies stomping around near them, shouting to one another. The voices faded away, and Albus became acutely aware of how close he and Scorpius were.

Scorpius had one hand either side of Albus's head, in an effort to lift some of his body weight up, but he was already weak from the blood loss, and before Albus knew what was happening Scorpius had gone completely limp, and the boy's head lolled into Albus's collarbone. He could feel Scorpius's quick, shallow breaths on his neck, and his fast heartbeat next to his own steady one. Albus carefully reached up a hand to touch Scorpius's face, and recoiled slightly when he found it feeling cold and clammy. In stark contrast to this, Albus could feel his left leg becoming covered in warm, sticky stuff he could only assume was Scorpius's blood.

He decided that he needed to check out his boyfriend's condition immediately, so he carefully waved his wand and muttered "Lumos". At once, a pale light illuminated the inside of the chest, and before he could stop himself, Albus gasped sharply. He'd guessed that Scorpius was unconscious, but actually seeing him lying limply on top of him was overwhelming. Scorpius hadn't responded at all to the sudden light, but what it revealed was affecting Albus a lot.

He had a clear view of Scorpius's face, and he could see that his lips were tinged blue, and that his face was almost devoid of colour. Scorpius's fingernails were also blue, and Albus wanted to grab hold of the still hands, but also didn't want to let go of the slim waist. He let his eyes travel further down the boy, stopping at the knife wound on his lower right leg. The dagger was still sticking out of it, and there was a shallow pool of blood surrounding their legs, which were sodden with it. Albus knew that if they stayed in the chest much longer, Scorpius would die.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind made up, Albus muttered "Alohomora", and slowly lifted up the lid on the chest. He eased Scorpius into a sitting position, smiling sadly when he felt Scorpius's eyelash brush his cheek, and carefully lifted him out of the trunk. This was tricky to do, as he didn't want to hurt him further, but the tall boy was dead weight, and his long limbs were completely uncooperative. Eventually, Scorpius's arm slung around one shoulder, Albus started to tiptoe quietly back the way they'd came, one hand around his boyfriend's waist, and the other clutching his wand.

They'd almost made it to the door when Albus heard an almighty roar and turned around just in time to see one of the bullies running right for him. He was forced to let go of Scorpius, who slid bonelessly to the floor, in order to properly protect him. The bully fired a Cruciatus curse at him, which he was able to dodge just in time, and retaliate with a large fireball, which he sent hurtling right into the boy's stomach. The bully collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Albus spun around to retrieve Scorpius from the floor, but what he saw froze him in his tracks. The other bully was covered in ugly boils caused by Albus's curse, and was currently holding Scorpius up, one hand securely around his slender neck, but not tightly enough to affect him.

"One move, Potter, and your _girl_ friend gets it." With these words the large boy tightened his grip, causing Scorpius to wheeze desperately for breath. Albus tightened his grip on his wand. He was filling up with a white hot anger he'd never felt before. No one hurt Scorpius.

He lunged forward and roared "Crucio!" at the bully, who promptly let go of Scorpius and began twitching spasmodically on the ground beside him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Albus ignored him, and rushed to Scorpius, dropping to his knees beside him. He quickly scooped him up, and started slowly making his way towards the door, and along the corridors. He noticed Scorpius's breathing becoming more laboured and painful, and he wanted to cry.

He reached the infirmary after what seemed like an age, and lowered Scorpius carefully onto the nearest bed, and clutched at his cold hand. Madame Pomfrey came rushing over, gasped, and then hurried away to fetch the necessary ingredients. By the time she came back, however, Albus was fast asleep, his head resting on the bed, but never letting go of Scorpius's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 days since the incident, and Albus was still waiting next to Scorpius's bed. He was stroking Scorpius's hand, whose nails were no longer blue, and wishing that he'd wake up. He was taking every opportunity to memorise his partner's face. He looked at the sharp jawline, the white hair, the curved lips. But he couldn't see what he most wanted to see; Scorpius's eyes.

Around a week after the incident, Albus was running his fingers through Scorpius's hair when he saw Scorpius frown slightly. Scorpius blearily opened one eye to reveal his silver irises, and had barely got the other one open before Albus kissed him. It was sweet and desperate, as if Albus was afraid he'd disappear. But he wasn't planning on going anywhere soon, and even as Scorpius's eyes dropped closed and his breathing grew deep and even, Albus knew that Scorpius would never leave him.


End file.
